Harry Potter Retro Style!
by Stripy Giraffe
Summary: Ok, it's basically Harry Potter, gone retro. I think we'll have... tye-dye, afros, disco-divas... and a stray disco ball. That sounds about right.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, a thing for which I am glad. That boy has attitude problems!  
  
Ok so here's the deal: I was in systems today (that's wood-work to all those of you who don't go to Mental Girls' College), and we didn't have our normal teacher, Mr. Jarvenin. May I just say while I have the chance, for 2 lessons I stood in a useless bloody queue while he stood around, dreaming about steak, then for one lesson I read a book (not that bad but still), and then there was this lesson... I'll get to that later. And also, our periods are 75 minutes, so that's a lot of time doing nothing.  
  
So anyway, and I am going somewhere with this, this lesson we had to.... Wait for it... make a BOX out of PAPER! Mutter... and DECORATE it. Oh well, I guess it's not that bad, but it still pissed me off. So anyway, I'm making mine, and I have about no colour coordination skills and it ended up very retro. And my lunatic friend starts singing, 'ReTrO...", just to make my say, "What the hell?" which I did... yeah. Anyway, it gave birth to this idea...  
  
HARRY POTTER RETRO STYLE!  
  
And that's about all this is. Hope you like it ( 


	2. The Yule Disco

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. That is all that is need known.

Righto, now I just want to say for all you lunatics who said 'where's the story', well, DUH, I hadn't written it yet. Go easy on me! I'm not into updating.

Chapter 1: The Yule Disco.

Harry Potter fluffed up his messy black afro in front of the mirror, straightening his tye-die dress-cloak which was the totally latest style. Coming down the stairs, he saw Ron streaking his orange hair with fluro pink hair extensions. Then Hermione came down from the girls' dorm, wearing knee-high white boots and a very-very mini skirt, with a huge poofy top. Her hair was down to her knees.

"So, are you like, ready to go to this Yule Disco thing?" she asked Ron, who had asked her out for the disco.

"Sure," said Ron, linking his arm with Hermione's and walking out the door. And then Harry followed. All alone.

In the hall, DJ Dumbledore stood on a podium, in the middle of all the dancing teens on the coloured floor painted like a quilt, the disco balls hanging from the roof and the lights and smoke floating everywhere.

"EVERYBODY DANCE!!!!!!" He cried, waving his hands in the air and pulling off his diamante-glasses, throwing them into the crowd. He pointed his hand to the roof, then swung it down across his body, then dancing monkey style, singing to the music.

"Aha... oh yeah..."

DJ Dumbledore wasn't a great singer.

Hermione and Ron were making out over the food table. Not that anyone noticed.

And Harry stood up and danced with DJ Dumbledore.


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to it.

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Harry Potter woke up groggily, not having bothered to wash out his hairspray and having partied way to late last night at the Yule Disco. He sat up slowly, shook out his hair and smiling as it settled back into its afro style. Sudden shouting made him drag himself away from the comfort of his bed. Luckily, classes had been cancelled today due to everyone being way too spaced out, and/or stoned, from last night's partay.

Hermione and Ron had just emerged from the girls' dorms.

"That was so stupid of you!" Hermione cried, trying to pull her white knee high boot back on to her purple stockings.

"I thought you loved me," said Ron, sounding hurt.

"Yes, well, obviously you were mistaken!"

"But I thought…"

Suddenly Hermione slapped Ron with one hand, combing her hair with the other. Then she stormed back into the girls' dorm, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Dude, you messed up," said Harry.

"Sure did…" said Ron.

"Hey, that's cool, man. She's still into you."

Suddenly an announcement came over the school's magically-run PA system. It was from DJ Dumbledore.

"Will all students please report to the great hall for an assembly? Peace out, dudes."


End file.
